Twilight Shadows
by Muffin Girls
Summary: Jasper conoce a una nueva chica, Em y Rose pelean, a rose la consola un chico, Bella se reencuentra con Edward muy cambiado. "Todos teniamos problemas, solo nos quedaba enfrentarnos a las sombras con una linterna de 0.5 wats"
1. BOO! Regrese!

**Aloha!!! Saluudiitoohs a todas!! Este es mi primer fic. O.o y es de crepúsculo por ke soi una fan mega adicta compulsiva… asi como muchas de ustedes jeje… ok… pues me llamo Emmine (Emin) pero me dicen Emmie. (Emi) asi ke díganme como kiieran… buueh… spero sus revieews o sus platanos (porke los jitomates ya son como mui poco originales no creen? xD) heh… buueno… aii tah ia no la armo de emoción.**

Todo estaba muy obscuro cuando mire fuera de la ventana, Charlie estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de la sala con el teléfono en la oreja, supuse, serian los arreglos de mi inscripción a la Preparatoria Forks.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había estado aquí y visto a mis amigas: Alice, Rosalie, Kate y Tanya.

Pero como quien dice, el tiempo lo cambia todo.

Por supuesto, Alice llego mas que encantada a recibirme y me sorprendió no ver a Tanya cuando llegaron Rosalie y Kate.

-¡Bella! –me grito Rose.

-Hola Rose.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje?

-Quitando el hecho de que un ave me picoteo el vidrio y por el hecho de que quede convertida en una estampa parecida los monitos animados que parecen sushi cuando un hombre de 1500 kilos casi me aplasta y me deja echa la parte central de una galleta oreo, pues supongo que bien, no olvídalo estuvo terrible.

-La suerte de la niña dibujo de sushi.

-Buuu. –Hice una leve pausa para después continuar– ¿y Tanya?

-Ella… se volvió como una rebelde sin causa, ya sabes como Edward.

¡¿EDWARD?!

-Pfft –dije intentando parecer normal- ¿Edward? Lo mas malo que ha hecho es escribir una ecuación en la mesa de la cafetería y hasta para eso pidió permiso, patético.

-Patetiquisimo –coincidió Kate.

-Pero Edward… lo han suspendido 4 veces en los últimos 2 meses, y prefirió quedarse a dormir en un pequeño apartamiento cerca de la escuela, tu sabes… no nos deja entrar a nadie.

¡¿Edward?! ¡¿MI Edward?!

-¿Intentas decirme que el ya no vive con ustedes?

-Ya veras, no es el mismo ha cambiado bastante, no lo puedes ni imaginar.

-Ah... ¿tan malo es?

-Mucho peor...

No pude apartar mi mente del pensamiento de MI Edward siendo asi, tendría que hablar con el en clases mañana.

AL DIA SIGUENTE (traducción: se paso la p****e noche jo**endose el cerebro para saber que karajos decirle, peroooo, a quien le importa verdad?)

Alice condujo algo lento para ella mientras Kate hacia trenzas en mi cabello y Rosalie se hacia una media coleta, Kate se veía preciosa con sus dos coletitas y su paleta: la clásica niña inocente (ya se imaginaran a la Kate con su mendigo arito fosforecente flotando místicamente arriba de su cabeza, pero no. ¬¬ xD)

Mendiga sorpresa y la cara de galleta aplastada que me quedo cuando entre silenciosamente en el salón de español:

MI Edward _(ya dirían inxe bella masoquista pero primer pazo: aceptación, todas somos iwal de masoquistas con los hombres, y por que? Ni nosotras lo sabemos -.-! PLATANOOS! Dirán, pero es la verdad xD) _besándose con una tipeja de pelo negro como la noche esperen… por un carajo! Era Tanya! _(si, si, si, maldita golfa de mierda xD)_ y se había pintado el pelo de negro? Vaya… _(maldita gótica de mierda)_ y besaba, con todo lo que su boca le daba a Edward _(reverenda imbécil, la quieren golpear? Suerte con la reposición de la pantalla en su casa, agarren un saco de harina, es menos caro)_ en ese momento no pude contener una lagrima y me senté al lado de una chica de quince años lo mas alejada posible de el, a lo lejos vi a Jasper el novio de Alice en la mesa con otro chico y en silencio.

-Hola –me saludo entusiasta.

-Hola –le salude con voz triste.

-Oh… te gusto Edward Cullen, hace como dos semanas que sale con Tanya, se toman cualquier clase como si fuera de anatomía, ya no es sorpresa.

-Soy Bella –me las arregle para decir.

-Jade (lleid x favor! no salgan kon las nakeses de las películas bratz pirata que le dicen jade, como se escribe e-e tepiteros de lo peooor xD)

Jade me cayo muy bien, cada poco hablabamos sobre el ensayo de ingles y JAde siempre sabia que contestar cuando el maestro la agarraba desprevenida platicando con migo y me soplaba cada vez que nesecitaba ayuda, Jade tenia el cabello negro por debajo de los hombros y unos ojos verdes muy bonitos.

-Uh-oh -dijo Jade viendo hacia la mesa del frente.

-¿que pasa Ja....

-¡¿Bella?! –oi como una voz me llamaba sorprendido.

Mierda. Dios maldiga a Edward Cullen, que le lo aplaste el gordo del avión y se lo trague el monstruo del lago Ness.

-Eh… hola Edward –dije ruborizándome un poco.

-no sabia que venias tan pronto.

Rodé los ojos, y sonó el timbre –gracias a dios y al monstruo del lago Ness-.

-Pues mírame –dije en tono arrogante mientras me retiraba y las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y corrían por mis mejillas alejándome hacia el abismo de la lluvia.

Edward POV

-¿sabes Edward Cullen? a veces pienso que de camino a la escuela te golpean nueces, y que por eso eres tan idiota, pero hoy no fueron nueces, creo que mas bien fueron rocas -me dijo Jade.

-Callate Jade.

-Nueces.

¿Qué hacia Bella aquí? ¿Por qué tenia que llegar y verme con Tanya? ¿Qué rayos le iba a decir? ¿Por qué lloraba ella?, ella no tenia la culpa de que yo fuera un imbécil.

**Hehehhe..... puues ni tanta duda porque enseguida subo el sig. Cap. Estoi bastante inspiirada por cierto, el gordo del avion se llama El gordo Lui xD jaja**

**Nada es mio y Blah... creo que ya sabes que todo salio de la imaginacion de Steph! Ah si: amo a Rob Pattinson, como la mayoria xD.**

**With Love: Emi. "Let Your Dreams Fly" "Deja a tus Sueños Volar"**


	2. Fondo De bikini Glu, Glu, Glu

**¡¡Que les dije!! ¿Que volvería prontoo no? Pues… aquí tooii, buee… en el cap. Anterior se quedaron kon la duda verdaaad!!! AJAJÀ!!! Lo sabia ^-^ ah ia ia no la armo de emoción aquí ta el cap.**

**Todos los personajes (buenooo, casi todos a excepción de esos nombres que luego dicen AY DIOS MIO y ¿este de donde salió?) Incluyendo a Edward, que mas quisiera yo que fuera mío xD, pertenecen a Steph!! ^^ Alabemos a Stephenie Meyer!!**

**ThAnKs To:**

**.Addiction Studio y CamilitaawCullenJonas (me lo borraban con los puntos e.e xD)**

**X sus reviiews!!! Gracias por darme sus sombreros magicos de conejos!! (vayan al final y verán porke xD) ^-^ dios mas loka no puedo estar o.o**

* * *

_Ella no tenia la culpa de que yo fuera un imbécil. _

Trate de seguirla y de correr lo mas rápido que pude, pero vaya sorpresa, Tanya me tomo por el brazo dejándome sin otra alternativa mas que mirarla.

-¡Hola Bebe! –bebe… Pfft…

-¿bebe?

-Ay cálmate amor es una expresión ¿ya ni yo puedo hablarte sin que te enojes?

-No estoy enojado –mentí, claro que estaba enojado, Bebe, que le fuera a decir bebe a su abuela- estoy… cansado, necesito salir un rato, no va a ser mucho.

-¿Te vas a llevar el Volvo?

-Creo que si.

-Esta bien, me iré con Vicky.

-Vi a Victoria en detención, asi que dudo que sea capaz de irse antes de las cinco.

-¡Rayos! ¡OH! ¡Laureeen! –Grito a Lauren Mallory desde donde estábamos nosotros- Adiós Amor, descansa –me dio un beso en los labios, que fue mas parecido a besar a una pared, ya no sentía nada- (y ¡no! No es una vampira, sigue siendo una zorra, para mi alivio y el de todos, la idiota no ha cambiado nada).

Me subí al Volvo y intente pensar en un lugar que le gustara a Bella, al principio parecía mi trabajo de ciencias: vacio y sin ni idea de que hacer.

De repente, ¡se me prendió el foco! **No funcionara **¿como sabes? **Soy tu conciencia idiota **bueno en lo de idiota tienes razón **lo se, ahora usa tu chicle que tienes por cerebro y piensa **hiciste que se me olvidara **para tu suerte no soy tan estúpido como tu **¡gracias! **¡No era un cumplido bobo!** Ow bueno, tu grandísima idea **ah si, ¿a donde solían ir hace dos años?** ¡Claro! ¡Si porque no lo pensé!... ¿a donde?** Idiota** ¿me vas a decir o no? **Al parque abandonado detrás de la casa del Jefe de policía Swan! **Ah **AH** ¡ya sabía! **si claro** ¡enserio! **Cállate y búscala **si señor.

-¿Bella? –la vi en un columpio de madera desgastado y sollozaba, se volteo rápidamente y se limpio las lagrimas, tenia los ojos rojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buscándote –**Nooo! Me lo juraaas?! **¿Puedo cambiar de conciencia? **Nop** Lo intente.

-Ah… pues ya me encontraste.

-Sip, dios mío estas empapada.

-¿Ah si? Aaah si si ya sabía.

-¿Bella, en que rayos estabas pensando en venir aquí?

-Eh… para serte sincera no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, las ardillas son malas.

-¿Nueces? –pregunte adivinando.

-Si, en realidad fue idea de Jade.

-Lo se.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Aja, tiene una teoría sobre las nueces y mi cabeza.

-Ah claro, me la conto –y rompió a reír a carcajadas- ¿A que no sabias que la pequeña Jade tiene una ardilla de mascota?

-Esa niña esta loca… pero me cae muy bien.

-A mi también.

-¿Te llevo a casa?

-Eh… -se volteo hacia un BMW M3 Convertible.

-Woow, no es el mejor coche para andar en Forks pero seguro que se maneja increíble.

-Sip, regalo de Renée por mis 16, ¡Rayos! Se me olvido decirle a Alice que si podía quedarme en su casa.

-Yo te doy permiso.

-¡Pero estoy enojada contigo!

-No seas terca –rodé los ojos- ya te contare después.

Esme estaba emocionada, no lo que le sigue, emocionada es poco **en otras palabras parecía el conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas que salta como un psicópata maniático **necesitas ir a un psicólogo **ehm… ¡soy tu conciencia genio!** Sabes que soy idiota **lo se** no presiones.

-Preparare tu cuarto –y en ese momento sonó mi celular, ni me moleste en leer el identificador- hola…

-¡Bebe!

-Mierda Tanya ¡estas ebria!

-¿¿Sho?? Naaah eshtooy mas ben como… no si esoh ebria – ¡**Genial tu novia es una Alcohólica!** Shh! ¿**Hey cuando cambiamos papeles?** ¿De que hablas? **Ahora yo soy el idiota no es justo** eh? ¡**Genial regreso a la normalidad!** Eh si, lo que digas **cállate y respóndele a tu envinadamente borracha novia** Hum… envinadamente borracha **en otras palabras tú mendiga novia de porquería **Ah… ¡OYE! **Admítelo quieres mas a un gato que a ella** Apágate **no puedo **Genial.

-Tanya, no te muevas de ahí quédate quieta y no hagas nada estúpido –**Idiota ella es estúpida** Lo se, no presiones** ¡¡Ñaña no presiiooones!!**

-Ahee… Calmathee! Si aquí todo estha en wuen plaaaan

Colgué y le dije a Bella.

-Voy por Tanya, esta ebria.

-Ha de estar haciendo Striptease… -susurro para que no pudiera oírla, pero lo hice.

-¿Qué?

-¡Nada! –se apresuro a decir.

**Tiene razón** ¿tu crees? **¡Se puso un tatuaje del conejito del playboy en la bubi!** Hay, muchas chicas hacen eso **¡Es permanente inútil! **¡Rayos! ¡Me ganaste! **Touche. **

Llegue mas tarde a casa, Bella ya estaba dormida al lado había un sofá, asi que me acosté viendo al precioso ángel de la cama dormir. **Cursi** Genial, simplemente genial, arruinaste mi final dramático. **Ups.**

**Jasper POV**

-Maldita sea, soy el único de la familia en este edificio, ¡por el resto del año! Ni siquiera podre almorzar con Alice.

-Debes dejar de hablarle a los tubos de ensayo antes de que te respondan. –se rio una voz tierna cerca de mi, me voltee para ver a la pequeña Jade Malthy del otro lado.

-Tienes razón, sentía que me decían ya cállate idiota.

-No lo dudo –y nos empezamos a reír.

-¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? –le ofrecí, parecía bastante simpática.

-Claro –se sentó- Jasper Hale, ¿no?

-Si, y tu eres Jade Malthy.

-Si...

Llego el señor Varner llego y empezo a dar clase y Jade comenzó a dibujar un hada, bastante perfecta en una libreta. Le envié una nota:

Jasper: _*Linda Hada… ¿Estas en Arte?_

Jade: _*Gracias, no, prefiero reservarme mis cosas._

Jasper:_ *Aaah… asi que te gusta dibujar._

Jade: _*Si, dibujo casi siempre ya te mostrare algún día mis dibujos._

Jasper: _*Que lindo Brazalete._

Jade:_ *Se parece al de tu novia._

Jasper_: *Alice?_

Jade:_ *Si solo que es rojo y tiene una estrella negra y el mío es azul con un corazón de cristal._

Jasper_: *Se ve como diamante._

Jade:_ *Tú sabes, no me gusta alardear._

Jasper: _*Oh. ¿Comemos Juntos?_

Jade: _*Claro._

Jasper:_ *Hey te enseñare algo chistoso._

Jade me había caído realmente bien, nos quedamos en detención porque empecé a dibujar al profesor haciendo cosas chistosas como con los calzones en la cabeza y cada cuanto Jade se reía como loca y lo dibujaba con moscas o en un palo de pollo rostizado Rusteze le había puesto al dibujo, yo me reía igual de fuerte que ella y era algo raro verme reír a mi asi que todos se nos quedaron viendo.

El profesor nunca descubrió nuestros dibujos el "Yogui" también el "Varner-chan" y por ultimo el mas chistoso Rusteze.

Por fin se acabo y nos dio los gafetes que decían "de 3 a 5" al menos sabia que si estaba con Jade no me aburriría.

Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cafetería que solo tenia dos sillas, Jade agarro un pedazo de tocino de los 5 que había en la bandeja.

**Bella MINI POV**

-Entre al edificio de Jasper a entregarle su libro de Física y vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando lo vi sentado con Jade y que los dos traían un gafete de Castigo.

Me senté con mucho cuidado para no hacer Ruido.

-¿Quieres tocino? –pregunto Jade.

Supuse, Jasper agarraría un tocino de la bandeja pero le dio una mordida al de Jade y asi siguieron con todos los trozos hasta que solo quedo la ultima parte de un tocino, se miraron, se pararon y se comenzaron a lanzarse papitas, Jasper abrazo a Jade para inmovilizarla y esta se metió el tocino de golpe en la boca, luego rompieron a reír a carcajadas y se tiraron un vaso de agua encima los dos.

-¡Jazzy eres un tonto! –dijo Jade riendo, oh-oh ¿Jazzy? Pobre Jade, Jasper la va a matar, nadie en la faz de la tierra le dice Jazzy.

-¡Pero soy un tonto muy divertido! –Dijo el riendo también, ¿no había nada de matanzas ni enojos? ¿Qué sucedía?

-Hay Jazzy que hare contigo.

-Hay Jadie (Yeidy) que harás con migo… ¿regalarme chocolates?

-Jajaja ¡ya quisieras!

Siguieron riendo y luego se pusieron apodos, Jazz era El Chico Yeyé y ella La Niña Nuez.

Empapados, repartieron abrazos –cabe decir que estaban abrazados por los hombros- por la cafetería dejando a medio mundo mojado y la cafetería llena de papitas y agua.

-Señor Hale, Señorita Malthy ¿Qué esta sucediendo? –Pregunto el director Garner.

Seguían riendo, vaya faltota se llevaron cuando los castigo ya no hasta las 5, si no hasta las 7

_Huy. _

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, Jasper estaba afuera de los vestidores de chicas ya cambiado.

-Jazzy –le dije haciendo una prueba.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo! ¡Por un demonio no me digan Jazzy!

Vil prueba de porquería.

-Perdón, te traje tu libro, se te olvido en el volvo.

-Gracias.

-Jazz no te lo tomes a mal, pero no se ve muy normal un chico afuera de los vestidores de chicas.

-Espero a Jadie digo, Jade.

-Señor Hale, usted y la señorita Malthy acaban de ganarse detención hasta las 8!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Usted por esperar fuera de los vestidores de damas y a ella por permitirlo, hágame favor de darle este gafete.

-Si señor Garner... ¿pero... como supo que la esperaba a ella?

-Pues, señor Hale, usted y Malthy son como uña y mugre, ¡incapaces de separarse uno del otro por mas de 10 minutos!

-Eh.... hehe -dijo"Jazzy" timidamente.

-Jazz –dije cuando el director se fue- no es normal que te castiguen.

-Lo se, lo se, Jade es tan… graciosa y simpatica.

-Gracias Señorito Jazzy –dijo la tierna vos de Jade.

-Jadie Pérez Nuez no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones de las personas.

-Yo te consideraría mas bien un Bob Esponja, Jazzy -Se volvieron a reír.

-Hola Bells.

Agite la mano en señal de saludo.

-Me tengo que ir Jazz, Te cuidas, bye Jade.

Jasper tomo de la mano Jade y me dijo.

-Bye Bells! Ah... dile a Alice que estoy en detencion.

**Jasper POV**

-Genial, asi que tenemos 5 horas libres después de clases. –Jadie hizo un mohín.

-Podemos infiltrarnos un gato al salón. –dije, _que idiotez_, pensé.

-¿De que serviría? –pregunto riéndose.

-No lo se, se me ocurrió.

-Cállate Bob.

-Nuez.

Abrase a Jadie por los hombros y ella me abraso por la cintura.

-Pequeño pollo rostizado.

-Bob Esponja por favor –le dije.

-Ah si, y yo soy arenita.

Y volvimos a Reír a Carcajadas mientras nos dirigíamos a Detención.

5 horas por delante, ¿Qué estupidez haríamos ahora? Porque solo a nosotros se nos ocurre tirarnos 1 vaso con agua y hielo, semejante estupidez, a las 8 de la mañana.

Jade Era mi mejor amiga estaba seguro.

**Mini linea de Jade :** Jasper era mi mejor amigo, estaba segura.

**VOLVIENDO A Jasper POV**:

-¿Jasper? -La voz de Alice me sorprendió.

**

* * *

**

**Uff… que sucederaah con Alice? Ah sii!! En el prox capitulo Jaspe ve la ardilla de Jade y juntos deciden ponerl… LA GORDA LUIA!!! :D WeEeE Jajaja ke diira Bella? **

**^-^ chan chan chan chaaan leche con paaaan!!! (hay ace muxo ke no deciia eso) espero sus platanos o sus sombreros mágicos de conejos :D**

**No me retraso publicando, mañana subo otro ;)**

**Puff! (hagan de cuenta que me meto en un sombrero y asi me voy al mundo de Alicia en el paiis de las maravillas con Esme… digo el conejo psicomaniaiko :D se parece a mi xDD**


	3. ºHaCeS ArDeR Mi AlmAº

**Saludos desde el planeta tierra! Vengo en son de paz a brindarles un capitulo! o.o O.o xD wuueno akii les traiico el cap... ya diiran que los deje sin dormir trankilos por lo de Alice y les salgo con esto… pero asi es la vida compañeros terrestres!! VIVANLA! ^-^**

_-¿Jasper? –la vos de Alice me sorprendió._

-¡Alice! –Dije yo en tono de sorpresa.

Alice recorrió varias veces mi brazo en torno a Jade y los brazos de Jade en mi cintura.

-Vamos a detención –dijo Jade- Es que somos unos estúpidos –Y nos volvimos a reír.

A Alice no pareció causarle gracia, Jade me dio un codazo.

-Ah… Alice, princesa, ella es Jade Malthy, mi mejor amiga.

Claro que Jade ya sabia que Alice era mi novia, pero me dio otro codazo entendí su indirecta.

-Jadie, ella es Alice, mi preciosa novia.

-Mucho gusto –Jade se soltó y se dirigió hacia Alice, a Alice le regreso el sentido del humor y sonrió- Jasper no ha parado de hablarme de ti, le ha pedido el nombre de la tienda donde compraron su ropa a unas tres chicas.

Y eso no era cierto, yo no había dicho ni pio sobre Alice en todo el día a excepción de la nota y con Bella, y solo mencione su nombre, para ser totalmente sinceros, ni siquiera me acordaba de que Alice existía. **Creo que ya se dieron cuenta** ¡¿y tu quien eres?! **La conciencia de Edward **Y ¿porque estas en mi mente? **Es más interesante que ver a Tanya** ¿La Loca? **Aja** Humm… Regresa a tu cabeza **no puedo, Edward la cerro** Bien entonces ve a la cabeza de Emmett es muy fácil entrar **¡Si! Seguro que esta viendo el partido** _–plop, plop, plop-_ Eh… Conciencia de Edward ¿sigues ahí?... bien ahora me siento como un idiota **y también lo pareces** lárgate **Ñaña ¡esta bien!**

Como decía, ni me acordaba que existía, tendría que agradecerle a Jadie luego.

-¿De verdad? ¡Oh Jazz eres el mejor! –Alice corrió y me abrazo- ¿luego podemos ir a recorrer las tiendas? ¡Por favooor! ¿Si? ¿Si?

-Claro –dije con una sonrisa.

-Jade, si quieres puedes venir, debe haber montones de ropa, ¡mira la tuya! Si que tienes sentido de la moda… ¡Podríamos combinar colores y atuendos!

-Eso seria súper divertido.

-Adiós Jazz –me dio un beso- Bye Jade, te cuidas.

Luego de que Alice se fue cargue a Jade.

-¡TE ADORO ERES LA MEJOR MIL GRACIAS TE QUIERO TE ADORO TE AMOOO!

-Entendí, bájame –La baje y la abrase.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.

-No…Pu…edo…res…. Res… pi….rar…

-Oh… -la solté.

-Gracias.

-Asi que… ¿detención Huh? –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Aja –hice una mueca.

-Traje mi ardilla.

-¡Hey!

-¡Dijiste gato no dijiste nada de ardillas! –nos reímos como locos y nos dirigimos a su casillero saco una jaulita.

-Estas loca Jade.

-Peeeero, te caigo bien.

-Claro que si –le di un beso en el pelo.

-No se como ponerle.

Me quede pesando en algo que me había dicho Bella cuando regreso de su viaje, un nombre, relacionado con un gordo, intente recordar, ¡YA ESTA!

-¿Que genero es?

-Ranchera.

Nos reímos un montón hasta que dijo:

-Hembra.

-Y si le pones… ¿La Gorda Luía? –Los dos nos reímos como locos.

-De hecho el Macho se llama Galleta Jones, cielos estoy loca.

-Solo por eso me caes bien.

Reíamos tanto que todos se nos quedaban viendo luego vimos que había llegado el Karaoke que siempre ponen los Viernes, Jade me miro con ojitos muy, muy tiernos.

-¡OOH no! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Jade Malthy!

-Pero, pero… ¡Jazzy!

¡Carajo! Me dijo Jazzy, se veía tan linda cuando me decía asi, adoraba cuando me decía Jazzy.

-Esta bien, ¿Cuál cantamos?

-¿Te Sabes Supermassive Black Hole?

-¿Muse?

-¡Aja!

-Si.

-Perfecto, vamos.

Me jalo del brazo y me llevo al escenario, le pedimos la música al DJ, la música tenia letra muy significativa entre nosotros, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Jade tomo el micrófono.

-Hola preparatoria Forks, seguro no les sorprende vernos aquí (_todos: No_) Eh… si sabemos que es porque hoy hemos sido unos idiotas mega chistosos divertidos (_todos: Si_) Y seguro que mojamos a medio mundo… (_Todos: Si_) Pero les caemos bien (_Todos: Siii_) ¡Geniial! Porque ahora viene ooootra estupidez (_risas_) Heh… si, no ha sido suficiente, cantaremos karaoke (_Risotototas_) Gracias.

Nos reímos y me miro, luego al DJ y La música empezó, aquí era el nerviosismo, la letra decía mucho de Jade y yo.

Jade:_**Oh baby dont you know I suffer? **_**¿Oh baby no sabes que sufro?**

_**Oh baby can you hear me moan? **_**¿Oh baby puedes oírme gritar?**

_**You caught me under false pretenses **_**Me tienes bajo falsas actuaciones**

_**How long before you let me go? **_**¿Cuanto tiempo antes de que me dejes ir?**__

Los dos:_**You set my soul alight, **_**haces arder mi alma **

¿Me van a decir que hasta ahora noto su blusa escotada?

_**You set my soul alight **_**Haces arder mi alma**

_**(You set my soul alight) **_**(Haces arder mi alma)**

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_**Glaciares derritiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche**

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **_**Y las estrellas succionadas a lo supermasivo**

_**(You set my soul alight) (Haces arder mi alma)**_

¿O que trae una minifalda?

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_**Glaciares derritiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche**

_**And the superstars sucked into **_**Y las estrellas succionadas a**

**Jasper (parte significativa): **_**I thought I was a fool for no-one **_**Yo creí que era un tonto para todos**

_**Oh baby I´m a fool for you **_** Soy un tonto para ti**

_**You´re the queen of the superficial **_**Eres la reina de lo superficial**

¿O lo sexy que camina?

_**And how long before you tell the truth **_**¿Cuánto falta para que digas la verdad?**

Los dos:_** You set my soul alight **_**Haces arder mi alma**

_**You set my soul alight **_**Haces arder mi alma**

_**(You set my soul alight) **_**(Haces arder mi alma)**

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night **_**Glaciares derritiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche**__

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive **_**Y las estrellas succionadas a lo supermasivo**

¿O el porque me pegue con ella como si esto fuera un baile de Reggaetón?

_**(You set my soul alight) **_**Haces arder mi alma**

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_** Glaciares derritiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche**

_**And the superstars sucked into the**_** Y las estrellas succionadas a **

Jade:** Supermassive black hole Hoyo negro supermasivo**

Jasper:_**Supermassive black hole**_** Hoyo negro supermasivo**

Los dos:_**Supermassive black hole**_** Hoyo negro supermasivo**

¿O lo lindos que son sus ojos verdes?

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_** Glaciares derritiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche**

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_** Y las estrellas succionadas a lo supermasivo**

¿O que estamos extremadamente pegados y chocamos narices?

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_** Glaciares derritiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche**

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_** Y las estrellas succionadas a lo supermasivo**

¿O que Bella acaba de entrar?

_**(You set my soul alight) **_**(Haces arder mi alma)**

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_** Glaciares derritiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche**

¡¡Bella acaba de Entrar!!

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_** Y las estrellas succionadas a lo supermasivo**

_**(You set my soul alight) **_**(Haces arder mi alma)**

_**Glaciers melting in the dead of night**_** Glaciares derritiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche **

_**And the superstars sucked into the supermassive**_** Y las estrellas succionadas a lo supermasivo**

Los Dos:_**Supermassive black hole**_** Hoyo negro supermasivo**

_**Supermassive black hole **_**Hoyo negro supermasivo**

_**Supermassive black hole **_**Hoyo negro supermasivo**

(Aplausos) – ¡Jazzy estuviste genial! –Me abraso por el cuello y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo la cargue le di una vuelta la baje y vi al publico que chiflaba y aplaudía, Jadie tenia la voz mas hermosa que nunca hubiera imaginado.

-¡Tu también Jadie!

Nos bajamos del escenario y caminamos entre la gente, unos chicos se quedaban viendo a Jade… ¿embobados? Y me sentía raro, quería golpearlos, o por lo menos lanzarlos hacia la ventana… estaba… ¿celoso? Aunque el hecho de que Jade también fulminara con la mirada a las chicas que me miraban me ponía muy feliz… ¿Qué significaba esto?

Mierda. Se me había olvidado Bella.

-Jazz, Jade, estuvieron geniales, ¿La canción tiene algún significado en especifico? –nos dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Para nada, se me hizo muy movida y divertida para cantar, me divertí mucho –Ahí estaba mi ángel negro salvándome de Bella y su cara de "Par de idiotas imbéciles", Tendría que arreglar esto mas tarde.

-Que mal que Alice no esta aquí, lo hicieron increíble –Notaba el sarcasmo en su voz… pero… ¿Quién carajos era Alice?

-Si bueno, el próximo fin es el campamento, podemos cantarla en la fogata ¿no Jazzy?

-Eh… si.

-Perfecto, el campamento será genial -¡El campamento! No lo pensé dos veces y dije:

-¿Y si nos vamos juntos en el camión?

-¡Eso seria genial!

-Creí que te ibas a ir con Alice Jasper… ya sabes ¿TU NOVIA? –Dijo Bella, pero yo solo repetía en mi mente: **¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERA ALICE?**

**Capuut! Se acabo, algo corto pero aquí esta, el próximo es Edward y Bella y el siguiente es el de la pelea de Emmett y Rose, aunque habrá intervalos de Jade y Jasper.**

**Consideren no matarme por lo de Jade y Jasper ¿si? D: sean considerados!**

**Espero sus platanos o sus (ya de plano) sandias, pero que no sean muy pesadas, o sus reviews ^^ se que dije que subiría uno hoy y tenia planeado hacerlo mas largo… pero mi mama insistió en ir a ver a la abuela e.e y tuve que empezar a escribir a las 7:30 -.- bu!! Pero bueno me voy a cantar al karaooooke amigoos! xD aiius! Mañana vengo con otroooh! SPERO SUS REVIEWS! ^-^**


	4. La ZoRRa Y El PlAyBoY

**Humm… Lo ze .Adiction Studio, xD en este capitulo seguro Jade te vuelve a caer bien, y te entiendo perfecto el porque contra-Jade y es que la historia de Jasper y Alice es tipo "El cascanueces" El soldadito y la bailarina ^-^ per wuuue… que bien que te gusto lo de Esme xD el konejo psikomaniatiko de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, y la conciencia de Edward es una entrometida perooo… ¿que se le hace? xD ia aii tha el capituliito, ^^ subiéndolo un poco tarde pero es que hoy fue día de escuela ¬¬ Maldiita escuela dee shiit! Ehehe… perdón aii tha o.o: **

_¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERA ALICE?_

-Hmm.… Jade, perdón, si se me había olvidado que me iba con Alice, lo siento Bella es que no verla en todo el día me deja zafado de la cabeza, perdón.

-No importa Jazzy, ¡ah! Y Bella, ¿me harías el favor de darle esto a Alice? –Le tendió una elegante invitación decorada- Tu la ves mas que yo –Sonrió tiernamente- es… una invitación a la inauguración de la nueva tienda "Sweet Style" esta en el centro comercial y estoy segura de que le va a encantar mañana por ser la pre-inauguración tienen muchos descuentos, creo que podríamos ir juntas, si no te importa Jazzy.

-¿A mi? No, no para nada Arenita.

-Gracias Patricio Estrella.

-Claro –Bella parecía confundida, de un momento a otro, Jade le caía bien _(¡¡VERDAD!! A QUIEN ME RECUERDAA…. Humm NO SE… (.Adiction Studio) Nop no me acuerdo xD)-_ Yo se la doy… Jadie…

-¡Gracias Bells! ¡OH! Tengo una para ti y Rosalie, vengan mañana temprano, esta en mi loker y nos matan si no llegamos a detención en 10 minutos, vamos Rayo McQueen.

-Si Sally. –Nos reímos un poco y luego Jade se fue a detención caminando, me apresure a alcanzarla y despeinarla- ¡Adiós Bella! –Seguimos despeinándonos hasta que llegamos al salón.

**Bella POV**

Humm… me quede parada en medio del pasillo medio confundida, Jade no era una zorra caza novios súper experta traumada, eh… era… linda, dulce y tierna y por sobre todo a Alice seguro que le caería muy bien.

Abrí la invitación por pura curiosidad, tenía un boleto rosa y una paleta de caramelo de regalo, también te venia un cupón… o algo asi… canjeable por el perfume de Nina: Pretty Nina _(el que es en forma de manzana, por lo de crepúsculo xD ¿eeh? ¡¡Tengo todo macabramente planeado!! Muahahahaha)_

**Ah si no ahora te cae muy bien. **Eh si… ¿porque volviste? ¿No deberías estar con Edward? **¿Para ver a Tanya?** ¡IiuG! ¡Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras! **Gracias por comprenderme…** Te entiendo… **No quiero seguir viendo su conejo Playboy de la bubi **¡Hey! ¿Y tu como sabes que… ¡OH NO! Oh, no, no, no… ¡Dime que el y Tanya no han… eso…! **Eh ¿quieres la verdad o la mentira? **Mierda. **¡Oh! Mira la hora que es voy tarde, tarde, tarde, tengo que ir por… ¡Pescado, si eso! **_**–**__Plop, plop, plop- _¡Hey espera no te!… Vayas… Ash, estúpida conciencia _¿Quieres una tu?_ ¡AH CARAY! ¡CARAJO TU LA DE LA LETRA CURSIVA! ¿Quien demonios eres? _Pues… La escritora_ Eh si… ¿serias tan amable de darme una conciencia? _Bueno…_ **¡Hola! Yo soy Wanda y soooy… ¡TU CONCIENCIA MAGICA!** e-e algo un poco mas realista _Calma solo fingía, tiene mas sentido del humor que tu_ Ah bueno eso lo cambia todo…espera… ¡OYE! _Eeh… Tengo que ir por… ¡pescado! ¡Siii eso!_ **¡A ti no te gusta el pescado!** _Pero ella no lo sabe… asi que ¡Cállate!_ **Callada.** _–Plop, plop, plop-._

**Camina** ¿Hacia donde? **¡Duh, a Clases ni modo que al circo! **

Y le hice caso. **Obvio** Shh déjame terminar mi narración **¡yo me voy al circo!** ¡Ah no tu te quedas! **¡Pero hoy presentan a Dumboo!** ¡No! **¡Andaa!** ¡No! **Pe-pe-pero ES DUMBOOO** Ni modo. **Amargada**. ¡Shh Cállate Wanda! **Si Timmy.** e-e.

Salí del edificio de Jazz y Edward me rapto **Literalmente **¡Me arrastro hacia el armario! **¡AH! ¡Corre idiota nos van a violar!** No, Edward no es asi **Huy noo es totalmente Virginal e-e estúpida** no me insultes **¡soy tu conciencia ahora!** Si Wanda **Shh Cosmo** ¿porque Cosmo? **Cosmo es el idiota, y tú eres idiota.** ¡Gracias! (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Edward Cullen ¿Qué Demo… -**Muy tarde, te esta besando** ¿Nooo Enserio? No me había dado cuenta e.e **no te sale el sarcasmo** Shh Wanda **Bueno bueno, ¿puedo ir a ver a Dumbo? **No **¿Disney onice**? No **¿El show de las princesas?** No** ¿Nemo sobre hielo? **No **¡Pero Sale Dori! **¡NO! **¿Muse?** No…no sin mi **Oooow bueno.**

-¡Edward!

-¿Te gusto? –Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

-Traes rastros del labial de Tanya –Mire hacia el trapeador de la esquina y empecé a llorar.

-Oh Bella, no esto no es lo que crees.

-¿Entonces tu conciencia miente?

-¡Te dije que no dijeras nada de lo del tatuaje! –**Ha pobre de su conciencia nos tratan como si fuéramos Teletubies.**

-HICISTE EL AMOR CON TANYA EDWARD.

-¡CALLATE! –tranquilizo un poco su voz- yo… no se Bella pero yo te quiero a ti.

-Si claro y yo soy Hilary Duff.

-¡BELLA!

-Edward, entiende, YO-INTENTO-OLVIDARTE ¿no lo hagas mas difícil si? –se me escapo otra lagrima.

-Pe…pero Bella.

-Pero Bella nada, me voy a ver a Dumbo al Circo Edward adiós. –**Siii **Cállate, esto no es por ti.

Salí del armario a toda prisa, buscando a Alice con la mirada, no estaba por ningún lado, hasta que la encontré recargada en un árbol estudiando con Jazz.

-Allie –le dije, aun tenia las mendigas lagrimas saliendo de mis mendigos ojos y corriendo por mi mendiga mejilla **Mendiga, mendiga** No estoy de humor **esta bien.**

-¿Bells? ¿Bells estas llorando?

-Eh… ¿YO? Nah… huy no para nada…. ¡SIII! – **¿Mendigas lagrimas? **Aja. **Huy.**

-¡Oh Bells!, lo siento, no puedo ir contigo, estoy con Jazz y Carlisle, me castigaron, lo siento.

-Esta bien… -Llore mas y le di la invitación- Es de Jade ábrela y luego… –se me quebró la vos- luego me hablas.

-Gracias, ¡Oh Bells! Cuanto lo siento…

-Esta bien Allie, Hablamos en la tarde.

**¡Bella respira!** ¿Eh? Oh si, si. **Y dices que yo soy la rara.** Bueno, Teletubie, no todos podemos hablar en una cabeza sin que nos escuchen. **Entonces… déjame conducir un rato.** ¿DE QUE HABLAS? **Déjame que sea yo la que hable un momento, la que maneje el cuerpo. **Esta bien ¿Te vengaras? **Obvio** Adelante.

**Woow, se siente bien, ahoraaa… ¿A donde vamos? **Con Edward** Ah si con el Cullensucho ese.**

**Camine *YO LA CONCIENCIA SUPREMA DEL UNIVERSO* por los pasillos sin encontrar ni rastro de el hasta que lo vi en las escaleras con sus "populares amigos" **¿Serás mala?** Oh, si y mucho. **Perfecto Muajajaja** ÑakaÑaka **_**-Coff, coff- **_**Ehm… sigamos.**

**Fui hacia ese raro espécimen enfurecida.**

**-¡Tu Cullen! –No se dio la vuelta, estaba con Tanya **Que Sorpresa** Haaaay la Zorra y el Playboy =3 **Aww *w*

**-¡Cullensucho! –Se dio la vuelta y sus amigos susurraron un "Huuuuuy".**

-¿Que Diablos quieres Swansucha?

**-Mira Playboy, me vale mierda que estés con tu zorra, asi son la zorra y el playboy asi que mírame, o si no voy a creer que eres gay.**

-¡¿QUE QUIERES!?** –Pregunto enfurecido, se como hacer que se trague su enojo.**

**-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Estas muy molesto por no conseguir que me acostara contigo en el armario de limpieza!?**

-BELLA CALLATE.** –Sus amigos y más que nadie, Tanya. Lo miraron confundidos.**

**-No, querías que dejara de ser una niña, mírame. –Me quite la chamarra, me solté la coleta que traía y me desabotone dos botones de la blusa, de tal forma que mostrara suficiente y me quite los mayones (leggins o pantalones cortos) para que solo quedara la minifalda que me había puesto. **

-BELLA DEJA DE QUITARTE LA ROPA.

**-¡NO! –Bese a su mejor amigo, John, con una fuerza impresionante, el me agarro de la cintura y quedamos de frente en las escaleras.**

-¡BELLA! ¡¿NO QUIEREN DE UNA VEZ TENER SEXO!?

**-¡PUES NO ES MALA IDEA!**

-Por mi perfecto** –Susurro John.**

-CALLATE JOHN.** –Le grito enfurecido Edward.**

**Tome a John de la mano y lo lleve al armario, Me quite la blusa, fue fácil deshacerme de sus pantalones y lo bese profundamente, estaba llegando a mi **mi **su sostén cuando se abrió la puerta.**

-¡¿ENTONCES ERA ENCERIO!?

**-SI EDWARD CULLEN, ESTO ES LO QUE NO PUSIDTE HACER, LO QUE TU NO LOGRASTE –John me quito el sostén **¡NO! ¡QUE HACES! OH… ¡¡¡ESTA CELOSO!!! SIGUE.

-Bella, por favor, no hagas eso.

**-¡CREO QUE TENGO DERECHO A ACOSTARME CON QUIEN QUIERA EDWARD!**

-¡BELLA!

**-¡¿QUE?! –Y me beso- MUEVETE EDWARD, JOHN LO LAMENTO –Salí disparada por la puerta, ya con la ropa puesta, puedes volver a tu cuerpo** gracias estuviste genial** gracias.**

-¿Bella? –Jade estaba apoyada en su casillero con un cuaderno en la mano.

-Hola Jadie ¿Qué Haces?

-Jazzy me dio este dibujo, y le estoy haciendo otro, le quedo muy bien. –vi un corazón rosa y decía Jadie, el de Jade, a blanco y negro dibujo dos mitades de una estrella que se juntaban con dos J.

-No te reconocí.

-Pues… digamos que hoy despertó mi lado salvaje –Traducción: mi conciencia se enojo y se le ocurrió una gran idea **Gracias^-^**

-¿Bella? –Dijo Edward **Permíteme** Adelante.

**-¿¡QUE PUTA MADRE QUIERES EDWARD?!**

-Bella solo quiero que hablemos.

– ¡Respira Hondo!** –Me dijo Jade Detrás.**

**-¡AL CARAJO LA RESPIRACION, A LA MIERDA LA CONSIDERACION! ¡MUUUUEEEEEREEEEEE! –Me lance a el para estamparlo contra el suelo y seguimos asi luchando por ver quien quedaba arriba, gano el y yo quede abajo sujetada por sus manos que apretaban mi muñeca.**

-¡CALMATE!

**-NO.**

**Me cargo mientras yo pataleaba para mi libertad, me llevo atrás del bosque, en contra de mi voluntad y ahí mas fuerte que nunca, me beso, sin cuidado ni compasión.**

**Termiine, mas corto que los dos anteriosres, pero lo termine, le temo a las sandias, bueno no, solo cuando me las lanzan, me kae mejor la conciencia de Bella que la de Edward xD bueeno… subiré un cap cada dos diaaas D: eske la pinche escuela, pero les tocaran 2 seguidos el sábado se los prometooh! xDD**

**BYYE **

**Emi.**


	5. ThE NiGhT 4 KiSSiNg

**A wiwi, volvi ^-^ ._. vooi a acer otra historia aunke... demonios no se como are para seguir con 2 y ke los kapitulos no sean una patetikes muy korta, lo intentare de veras :S gueno el caaap es de Jade-Jasper Bella-Edward y Rosalie-Rod. akii se introduuce a la nueva parejiitaaah uuuuh xDD hay un poco de musica, suspenso y wuueno de todooh! ^-^ les va a gustar actualizo 5 dias despues (me refiero a este no krean ke siempre sera asi) xke se fue la luz antiier y aiier tuve ke volver a escribir todo e-e y estoy en kasa de mi abuela y su PC es una cosa mas vieja ke mi mama y estaba... muuy largo... intentare reconstruirlo jeje....**

* * *

**-Ow, dios mio Edward deja de quitarte TU la ropa.**

-¿Eso quieres? **-Susurro con una macabra sonrrisa** Ooow es tan sexii!!! **Lo se...**

**-Pfft, ss, osea, aha como si yo quisiera _eso_ contigo!! AFF!!! PFFT!! -**Lo quieres** no muestres debilidad!** okeey!!! **O-O**

-¿Ah no? **-se acerco para besarme el cuello-** dime que eso es encerio lo que quieres, mirame, sienteme y dime que no me quieres, que no me _deseas._

**-AFF dios mio Edward ¡no seas estupido!**

-Dimelo.

**-Eeeh... notequiero.**

-Mirame a los ojos.

**-notequieroedwardyavete -**ni yo te entendi** lo se esque es tan sexii!**

-Lo sabia. **-Me acorralo contra una roca grande-** no sabes cuanto tiempo he estado deseando tenerte asi, como ahora.

**-Inconciente, enojada o deslumbrada?**

-1:Gracias a tu Striptease te ves muy Sexy.

**-¡CARAJO! NO MAS QUE TU SI VIERAS LO INCREIBLEMENTE SEXY QUE TE VES.**

**Esbozo otra sonrisa torcida.**

-y 2: Asi, mirandome de la misma forma.

**-AL DIABLO CON LA DESCRIPCION!!! DEMONIOS BESAME YA!**

**Otra malevola y Sexy sonrisa y me beso, y quedamos en el pasto asi, besandonos profundamente, no iria mas lejos esta noche.**

_**Esta noche...**_ Turururururu UU!! **DIOS MIO CALLATE NO ARRUINES EL MOMENTO!!**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿Jade? -Estaba en su casillero._

_-Saben que nos colamos de detencion, nos van a matar._

_-¡DIOS MIO!_

_-No creo que nos vean aqui, ademas que es lo peor que nos podrian hacer._

_End of Flashback--_

Jade tenia tanta razon, no nos hicieron nada, aqui en la fogata del campamento, a una semana del castigo, nos habiamos salvado con la actuacion mega especialisada de Jade, nadie descubrio que me habia salido para ver a Alice, por la ventana, la cara de Shock de Bella cuando vio que estaba sentado con ella no tenia precio, me habia ido con Alice en el autobus, y al tenue resplandor del fuego, divididos en 3 grupos, y no me habia tocado con Alice, pero el lado bueno era que me habia tocado con Jade, cantamos canciones mientras yo abrazaba a Jade por los hombros, se estaba congelando, mi mente estaba en otra parte, no era conciente ni de que caminaba.

-Jazzy -Agito una mano enfrente de mi para que reaccionara. ¿Como habiamos llegado de la fogata al salon de la fiesta?

-Ah... Jadie, espera, ¿¡ESTAS EBRIA JADE MALTHY!? -Tonto sobreprotector, me dije a mi mismo.

-Eh... YO??? A NuuH -Nego con la cabeza- se podria deciir que algo... ida... seeh eso -Los ojos se le iban y se caia- Perooh... iooh... sty... no zee...algoo... whua... dame de eso que tienez en lah manooh!

Tenia un pequeño vaso lleno de Vodka.

-ESTAS LOCA SI CREES QUE TE VOY A DAR!!.

-Ooow....

-TE VOY A LLEVAR A TU CABAÑA JADE MALTHY.

-Pe-pe-perooh -Se arrastraba hacia atras mientras la jalaba con una mano.

Gane, oviamente y lleve a Jade, borracha y preciosa como era, a su cuarto, intente cambiarle la pijama sin ver, lo cual no funciono porque se caia y tenia que voltear a verla.

-Alza los brazos Jade -Los puso alrededor de mi cuello- DEMONIOS JADE ALZA LOS BRAZOS NO ABRAZAME!

Me dio un beso suave en los labios y se tumbo en la cama dormida. ¿PORQUE CARAJOS ME HABIA BESADO?

Desperto como una hora despues, la fiesta seguia y ella habia recuperado un poco de conciencia, yo en cambio me abalanze sobre ella.

-Jas... ¿Que demo... -Y la bese- Jasper Whitlock ¿QUE CHINGADOS HACES? ¿Y DICES QUE YO ESTOY EBRIA?

-Me Besaste Jade -dije con uina sonrisa picara.

-Pfft... ¿si? digo, si si... no soy idiota y eso que?!

-Hiciste que me quedara con ganas de mas -Me encogi de hombros.

-DEMONIOS JASPER ME ESTAS APLASTANDO y... ¿QUE CARAJOS HAGO CON TU PLAYERA PUESTA?

-No te dejabas poner la pijama y decidi que mi camiseta estaria mejor, ademas te ves muy adorable y sexy.

-Demonios Jasper no digas estupideces!! TIENES NOVIA!

Pero era muy tarde me le lanze besandola salvajemente.

-Jazz... NO LE HARE ESTO A ALICE! ELLA NO SE LO MERECE! -se levanto enfurecida se vistio rapido y salio asotando la puerta, pero luego la abrio.

-Cuando recuperes un poco de conciecia, volveremos a ser amigos Whitlock. -y la cerro llorando, yo me quede ahi como un estupido sin saber que decir o hacer.

* * *

-¡Emmett!

Y heme aqui, buscando como una estupida, me faltaba mi casco con lamparita y seria un minero, estaba en el bosque en la aldea de los chicos (esque en mi escuela hay un campamento que se llama rio y montaña y es asi aki la pag: me refiero a okavango, de los niños y picocanoa de las niñas bueno sigo xD) corriendo entre ñlos arboles como una maniatica y despues vi el armario, pinche armario de shit! me recordaba a esas peliculas de terror en las que uno le grita a la tele como si tuviera a la persona enfrente de ella: no abras la puerta! no no no la abras! y que hace la idiota? la abre y que hise yo? abri el maldito armario de mierda.

El muy descarado mounstro y por supusto, yo la inocente victima 0=D, estaba con Lauren Mallory del equipo de porristas.

-EMMETT CULLEN!

-ROSE!

-ROSE UN CARAJO!! QUE TE CREES QUE SOY?? UN JUGETE!!!???

-NO ROSE DEJAME EXPLICARTE!

-EXPLICARME?? EXPLICARME QUE???!!!

-ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

Ja ja que risa me da, otra escena de pelicula: La esposa entra y ve a su marido con una mujer 800 años menor que ella y luego el clasico: no esto no es lo ke parece! oow... casi siento lastima... casi... y despues que viene? la bofetada, si bueno yo pienso cambiarlo un poquito.

En los bajos :D

-PUDRETE -y le hise a Lauren la "señal" del dedo, esque soy taan linda ^-^ y taan patetica que solo se me ocurrio tumbarme en el bosque y llorar ¬¬.

Se podia haber llenado un mar con mis lagrimas pero solo ayudaria a hundir Nueva York y matar algunos lindos ositos polares.

Una voz entre las ojas me obligo a mirar arriba.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahi?

Me voltee para mirar a un hombre atletico como de 1.85 y rubio. omG!! porue nunca ante lo habia visto?

-¿Que te paso? -no le conteste seguia sollosando- Perdon, Rod Carell.

-Rosalie Hale -le dije secandome un poco las lagrimas.

-¿Mala noche? -me pregunto amablemente.

-Bastante -le dije y empeze a llorar freneticamente mientras el me abrazaba contra su pecho.

-Yo tampoco he tenido un dia muy bueno.

-¿Que te paso a ti? -le pregunte, se puso dubitativo entre decirme o no- vamos, me dices y yo te digo si? -me esforze por mostrar una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, mi novia me engaño -se veia el dolor en sus ojos.

-Minimo no soy la unica.

-¿A ti tambien? -solo asenti y volvi a llorar un poco.

Caminamos por el bosque un poco, yo me espante cuando vi un elote en el camino y empeze a decir que era una rata gigante, luego el lo levanto.

-Es un elote ves? un simple y humilde elote espantado de la rubia gigante. -dijo bromeando, en menos de media hora yo ya sabia todo y digo TODO sobre Rod y el sobre mi.

-porque no regresamos a la fiesta?.

-Aja -le dije sonriendo.

Cuando volvimos Jade, que era una de las exnovias de Rod estaba llorando en una mesa, la pobre estaba igual o peor que yo, Rod se acerco como buen exnovio a ayudar a Jadie, yo igual, gracias a ella tenia Pretty Nina y gratis.

-Jadie?, ¿Tink? -el me habia contado que le decia asi- ¿Que tienes ¡ESE WEY SE LAS VA A VER CONMIGO.

-NOOOO!!! eh... no no el no... hizo nada -dijo Jade entre sollosos pobre, se veia fatal- me traes algo de tomar que no sea alchol? suficiente tuve con ponerme ebria.

--TE PUSISTE EBRIA TINK???!!!!

-Eh... que sea naranjada?? -lo dijo a modo de pregunta.

Rod parecio dudarlo, volteo al fondo a ver a Jasper que no le quitaba la mirada a Jadey luego se volteo hacia la mesa de bebidas, Era obvio que Rod la iba a acorralar con preguntas, asi que entre chicas, me dispuse a hacerlas yo.

-Ya encerio, mi hermano te hiso algo?

-TU HERMANO?!

-Si, bueno en realidad, medio hermano.

-Ah, bueno pues, no le digas a tu hermano que te voy a decir esto -asenti- hace rato... cuando em puse... ebria el se porto como un loco sobreprotector con todos y me llevo a mi cabaña, recueredo que lo abraze y lo bese -la mire atonita, algo furiosa por Alice- NO FUE UN BESO EN REALIDAD LO JURO! -trague y asenti- me dormi como una hora y luego el se me lanzo y lo peor traia su camiseta puesta y estaba acostada encima de el -se rio nerviosamente- me beso varias beses aunque intente detenerlo.. y... Rose yo... solo pude decirle que no y me fui, me fui Rose -lloro y yo la abraze.

-Hmm... no se si deberia decirte esto... pero Jasper no se habia dado cuenta de cuanto te queria pero si todos en la casa.

-¿Eh?

-Su cuarto, su celular, su escritorio, su iPod, su compu, todo Jadie.

-De nuevo ¿Eh? no hablo idioma jasper-adolescente.

-Su cuarto tenia un poster de ti y el juntos y otro de ti en el equipo de porristas, su celular tiene 10 fotos de ti y otras 10 de el y tu, su escritorio tiene como 20 fotos enmarcadas de ti y el, su iPod la version de Supermassive Black Hole cantada por el y tu y otra que el habia compuesto para ti, en el calendario tiene marcado tu cumpleaños y el dia de las presentaciones de porristas, su compu estaba llena y dijo LLENA de fotos tambien, de pronto es un maniatico de las fotos que nesecita rehabilitacion.

-Encerio?

-Si Jadie, El a ti no te gusta? -pregunta estupida obvio que si daah estupida ardilla mental, hoy no trabajaba bien ,BUU!, deberia darle danup, el comercial dice que las pone a trabajar... concentrate!!

-Eh.. Er... pues.. no... si... si... pero....

-LLEGUE!! -Anuncio Rod con la naranjada y una limonada para m.

-Eh... me disculpan un momento?

-Claro- dijimos al mismo tiempo- me debes un chocolate! -demonios- rayos! -mi clon meramente maligno Bwahahah.

-Rose...

Se acerco y yo em dije n osere como Jade y JAsper y lo bese, en ese momento llego Emmett...

* * *

**Jasper POV**

Y heme aqui, viendo al "GUAPÏSIMO" exnovio de Jade acercarse a ayudarla, mientras ella lloraba como loca, yp saque mi celular y empeze a ver las fotos que teniamos y el video de "como cocinar un pastel" que habiamos hecho.... me fue muy mal... queme la ccina... UPS?? Esperen... mi hermana habla con Jade... se enojo... LE HABRA DICHO?!!! a ver calmate no va a pasar nada o si? tengo que dejar de hablarle a las cucharas antes de que me respondan, huy Rose beso a Rod... huy... Emmett llego aqui se va a poner fe...

-Hola -Jade se sento enfrente de mi.

-H- o-o-ola.

-Hable con Rose... me dijo... que me querias mucho. -dijop sonriendo timidamente.

-Eso ya lo sabias -dije yo tambien timidamente.

-Si pero no sabia que me quisieras tanto, solo te dije mi cumpleaños una ves y ya lo tenias notado!! y por lo que se tienes tu casa tapizada de neustras fotos y la cuenta del telefon ohasta el tope aunque yo igual -hiso un mohin y me rei un poco.

Jadie yo...

pero no pude decir nada mas, Mike Newto n se acerco y la beso luego la paro muy bruscamente.

-Hay MIKE!! -la volvio abesar, esta ves le hiso daño porque la estampo contra la mesa- Sueltame me lastimas!!! -Jade empesaba a llorar.

-Escuche que sigues siendo virgen bebe -le dijo Mike.

Me pare enfurecido de la mesa y empuje al bastardo de Mike que estaba mas que borracho, haciendolo chocar contra otra mesa.

-DIJO QUE LA SUELTES NEWTON!!

-TU QUE WHITLOCK??!! -Me empujo a mi tambien y me estrello contra la pared, lyo lo golpee y seguimos golpeandonos hasta que Jade me grito.

-Jasper Atras de ti!! -voltee para ver a Tyler Crowley, justo cuando creia que el me iba a golpear, aparecio de pronto Rod y lo golpeo luego solo vi como Jade se em lanzaba.

-JAZZY!!! -me dijo Jadie, se rompieron unos vasos y mi braso quedo ragado desde el hombro hasta la punta de mi dedo.

Jade tenia una cicatriz en forma de luna en la palma de la mano ( les dije todo macabramente planeado :D) y una rasgada enorme en el hombro, Mike se acerco a besarla... no mas bien a violarla cuando Edward lo apaleo y Mike quedo inconciente, Rod y El se lo llevaroon a rastras hasta la enfermeria mientras que yo intentaba pararme para ver a Jade.

-Gracias -me dijo- como te dije, no tenia idea de que te... gustara... tanto -me dijo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme.

**omG! no me oodien sii? xD dejen sus platanoos pero sandiias noo! D: jeje graciias a todas por agregarme a sus autores favoritos y sus historias :D son lo mejorr, este cap. en especial me encanta, muestra un poco de todo... quieres saber que paso con Emmett? o con Alice? **

**Que pasara? Le responderan las cucharas a Jasper? Enterate en el sig cap xD que continuare en mi casa e-e por el pc de mi abuelaah D: wueno actualizo en la noche!! loo juro!! entren a las 11 xD  
**


	6. Un Simple Deseo

**Addiction, tienes una suerte, enoooorme, porque no iba a subiir nada, porque tu no subes de conviviendo contigo, pero te dare el guusto, de leer este capi, con el que te quedaras con cara de WTF?! encerio, y.... querras saber que pasa, ademas de que lo hize especialmente corto para ti.... muajajaja, quizaz te de el gusto de leer el siguiente, pero... hmm... no se, no lo creo. Aqui estaaa 0=D**

* * *

**Edward POV**

-¿Te duele? -Pregunto Jade mientras me ponia la venda.

-Un poco, pero muy muy poco, encerio, nada de que preocuparse -Le guiñe el ojo aguantando el dolor, si que dolia **Obvio que si, te golpeaste** ¿EH? **Te explico con manzanas** Mejor con porristas ***Haciendo que duela mas*** AAU! me callo **Gracias.**

Jade me dirigio una sonrisa entre timida y preocupada.

-Aun no...

-¿Despierta? -pregunte adivinando- No -le dije agachando la cabeza, Jasper habia entrado en coma **TIIIT** ¡no es de juego!** bueno, bueno señor seriedad.**

-YA LLEGUE QUE PASO -dijo Alice abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-Hubo una pequeña pelea -Alice miro mi brazo con ojos como platos- eh... una gran plelea -**Causada por un violador** Exacto- y Jasper esta en coma.

-¿QUE? oh por dios, tengo, tengo... que ir a verlo... -dijo y se dirigio a las puertas mientras Jade dejaba escapar sun sollozo. **Aqui termina nuestra parte** Exacto, despidete **Adioosito! Chao! Von Voiage!** Ya entendieron **Ok.**

**Jasper POV**

-¿Alice? -dije yo.

-Oh Jazz... que bien que despertaste, estaba tan preocupada, espera, es tu mama al telefono espera aqui -no tengo de otra.

-¿Jasper?

-¿Jade?

-¡OH SI! Estas viivo, no es que pensara que no ibas a estarlo pero si... si quizas fue.. gracias a dios.

-VOLVI -grito Alice- Que bien que estes bien -dijo dando saltitos hacia mi y luego me beso- Te amo.

-Y... yo... yo... a ti... Te amo.

Sonrio y fue con Edward.

Mire a Jade, que estaba ya con lagrimas en los ojos,

-Jade yo... no puedo decirle -le toque el brazo y enseguida me sacudio.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!.... Tu... dejame empaz.

-Jade...

-NUNCA MAS EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A HABLAR JASPER WHITLOCK.

-¿Tink? -conocia esa voz, era de Rod Carel- Angel, encontre a Jadie -le dijo a su "Angel" que enseguida note que era mi hermana.

-Jadie... ¿Estas bien? -Le dijo Rose.

-S... si.... ¿Podemos irnos?

-Claro -Le dijo Rod y Rosalie me dio una mirada asesina, cuando ellos se fueron Rose se acerco y me dijo:

-Imbesil.

* * *

BUFFET DEL CAMPAMENTO

Me paso de largo y se sento con Rod, Rosalie, Jason y Larissa., si, lo habian cambiado de clase.

ACTIVIDADES DEL CAMPAMENTO

-JADE DEJAME HABLARTE -camino como si nada hasta el equipo de Larissa y Rosalie.

TELEFONO "LINA DEL CAMPAMENTO"

_Linea ocupada_ _-Hola! soy Jadie!_ _-Yo Rose! -Yo Rod! -y.. ni estoy yo -ni yo -ni yo, asi que probablemente estamos en los rapidos-_ y un monton de risas

* * *

Y depronto, la vi, parada ahi, besandose con el tal Jason, y todo por mi culpa, yo sabia que le gustaba yo y no ese... tipo... Caray... nada de esto, nada de lo confundido que me siento por Alice, nada, hubiera pasado de no haber conocido a Jade Malthy, ningun problema, mi vida era perfecta hasta hace un mes, y heme aqui, deseando JAMAZ HABER CONOCIDO A JADE MALTHY.

-Jasper -me dijo Jade- Yo... creo que podemos solucionar las cosas -¡SI! esperen.... ¡QUE ES ESA LUZ!

¡¿Que...

-Jasper Whitlock. -dijo una voz angelical.

-Eh... no se... digo si si soy yo.

-Tu pediste un deseo...

-¿Que yo que lucesita blanca?

-_Pediste un deseo...._ -susurro muy bajito y una voz, mi voz, sono en mi cabeza _Desearia nunca haber conocido a Jade._

-¡NOO!

_Muy tarde_**.**

**UN MES ANTES, AULA DE BIOLOGIA.**

¿Que?... pero... ¡JADE! esperen, yo mismo no controlo mi cuerpo... ok... esto esta raro, puedo escuchar sus... mis pensamientos.

_Genial, de toda la familia, yo era el unico en este edificio._

_-Deberias dejar de hablarle a los tubos de ensayo ¿Sabes? -me voltee para encontrarme con la pequeña Jade Malthy._

_-Si tienes razon sentia qu... -_¿Que? ¿Que paso? _Nunca haberla conocido._

_Genial, de toda la familia, yo era el unico en este edificio. _

_-Buenos dias clase -Dijo el profesor y Danny ocupo el asiento continuo a mi._ Oh no.

**_ESTACIONAMIENTO, FINAL DEL DIA._**

_Estaba recargado en el automovil de Alice_ Nonono.... YO ESTABA CANTANDO SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE CON LA LINDA CHICA DEL AUDI COUPE!

_¡Caray! ¿Que es eso? ¡UN AUTOMOVIL ESTA FUERA DE CONTROL! ¡Va a atropellar a alguien!_ Hay no, no no no, ¡JADE!

_**NOTICIERO, ESA MISMA TARDE**_

_"El conductor de la camioneta Ford ya esta siendo interrogado por las autoridades debido al accidente de esta tarde a las 4:15 en el aparcamento de la Preparatoria Forks, cuando el conductor de este vehiculo perdio el control y atropello a una Joven con identificacion de Jade Malthy haciendole perder la vida, estas son las declaraciones hechas por el Cheriff, Charlie Swan"_

No.... Jade... QUE ESTUPIDO SIQUIERA HABER PENSADO EN NO CONOCERLA, ¡SI YO LA AMO! ¡CON CADA PARTE DE MI SER Y AL ROJO VIVO DE MI CORAZON! Y AHORA ESTA MUERTA, MUERTA POR MI CULPA, PORQUE SIEMPRE LA AME, LA AMO Y LA SEGUIRE AMANDO, MAS QUE A NADIE Y MAS QUE A MI PROPIA VIDA, Y SIN ELLA YA NO TIENE MUCHO SENTIDO VIVIR....

* * *

**¨TADA!! Addiction no me diigas que not e deje con la cara de WTF? (what the fuck? xD), ¿QUE LOCURA HARA JASPER? este retorciido capi, salido de mi retorcida mente, esta muy bueno, bueno gracias por leerme, PLATANOS? FRESAS? MERENGUE? PASTELES? NUTELLA? (hmm nutella) O REVIIEWS? un reviiew no leez cuuesta muuxo: botoon verde!!**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME!!! NOOS LEEMOS CUANDO ADDICTION ACTUALIIZE!! ADOIOOZ GENTE BONIITA!**

**-Emi**


	7. MoNsTeRs InC

**Ah caray... si ehm.. bien... este capi es de las doos... hu.. esta muy graciooso!! (conformense con saver que involucra pato purific...) y esque esta niña es muy graciosa.... (me refiero a bibis) jeje bueno tnkx to every body!! Addiction... Bibis ya te adora.... bueno y como no si te pasas por todas las historias!! jeje....**

**-Emi y Bibi. Enzeñansa de hoi: "Las amenazas no seran lindas... pero funcionan 0=D" verdad addiction?**

**Jasper POV**

-¡NOO! -grite.

-¿Jasper? ¡OH CIELOS DESPERTASTE! me tenias tan asustada... -me dijo la persona con quien yo queria estar: mi Jadie.

-Jade... -me tapo la boca.

-Si crees que es demasiado pronto... esta bien -se encogio de hombros.

-No, no es eso.... -la tome con ambaz manos y la bese.

-¿Ja... ja...spe...jaspe...? -Alice estaba en la puerta oh-oh- ¿Que es esto? -Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Ehm... yoo... eeeh.... -dijo Jade nerviosamente.

-Alice... -la interrumpi- tenemos que hablar.

**Bella POV**

-¡Bella! -me grito **¡Edward!** si... que quieres ¿un premio? **ahm... ¿hay algodon de azucar?** No **Ow..**

-¿si? -dije lo mas desinteresada hasta que voltee qa ver su braso **P**o-**b**r**e-**s**i**t**o**o**o**!- ¡Hay dios! ¿Estas bien?

-S-

-¡Bebe! -Arrh... la ornitorrinco **Porque es vivora arrastrada zorra en fin muchos animales en uno**-

-Eeeh... uum... eeh...

-**Lo que traducido a mi idioma es "Hola Zorra, ¿Viniste a mover tu Colita? **-HEEEY ¿Quien te dio permiso de usar el cuerpo? **Ahm.... PEEEERO me esta llendo bien =D.**

-ah...osea ¿Disculpa?

-**QUE SI VINISTE A MOVER TU SILICONUDO TRASERO ¿Te explico con manzanas?**

-Bueno... la naca ya se puso a insuultar.

-**AJAJA Que riisa me daas, rubia oxigenada, que de oxigenado, tu cerebro no tiene NADA.**

-¿Me estas diciendo hueca?

**-Y todavia preguntas...**

-¿QUE YA SE TE ACABARON LAS IDEAS?

**-Lo que a tu cerebro de plastilina no le llega, al mio si ¿Ok?**

-Ventila tuus iideas nenita! yo soy como cienmil veces mas inteligente si?

**-Cuando sepas escribir cienmil, hablamos.**

-Aja.... lo que tu diigas niña Down...

**-Vete a freir tacos o a cocinar churros! pero dejame empaaz!**

-SUFICIENTE ISABELLA SWAN VAS A MORIR! -AAAH!** Tranquila** PERO SI SE NOS LANZO! **aja... pero ve esto...**

**-ARRG! -dije, sacudiendomela de encima- Eeew... Iuug.... y dices que yo soy naca....**

-MUERE!! -AAAAH **Me jala el peloO!** Duele **Duele** Duele **Duele** ok, es suficiente... espera... ¡SI! ¡AGARRA EL PATO PURIFIC Y DAME EL CUERPO! **¡¿EL LIMPIADOR?!** Tu Hazme caso...

-TOMA ESTO RUUBIA OXIIGENADA -dije echandole pato purific.

-AAH MIIS OJOS MIS BELLOS OOJOS!

-AAH MIS OOJos -**buena imitacion de una voz chillona** lo se- AUUSSSIIILIOO!

-AAAH!!

-Alejate! Alejate! -dije con cada chorrro que le echaba- Shu shu!! Ushcale!!! PEJELAGARTO!!! Shu SHu!! o Te Doy cOn la pala! -**MonstersInc?** aja ^.^ **Weeee ^.^-**

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y Edward me miro con los ojos como platos.

-Debo admitir que no te conocia es parte -**Gracias** Jeje...

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que aun no sabes -le dije con una sonrisa.

-Estas llena de sorpresas -me dijo y se inclino para besarmme todos aplaudieron y chiflaron. **Weeee *agitando baneriita* Hurra Hurra!**

-Te prohibo que te beses con esa cualquiera Edward Anthony! -dijo Tanya con voz chillona **¿Pato Purific?** Aja, lo levante en su direccion aun sin dejar de besar a Edward y le heche un chorro.

-Superalo -le dije.

* * *

**UUF termiine... y siin Emi.... omG! esque digamos que tiene examen de mate mañana y ahm... no pudo conectarse.. me diijo ke teniia que haber una pelea con Tanya y yo asi de... ¿PORQUE NO PONER EL PATO PURIFIC? es genial, jejeje, Addiction, ¿Que te parecio? no soy tan buena como Emi, y el capi esta muuy coooorto, pero emi me dijo que te quieria dar una sorpresa en el proximo capi *-* asi que no te quejes jeje, pero actualizaste muy rapido el que Emi queria! (que hablando de eso esta muy bueno eh, dense una vuelta por su fic) buueno.. ¿PAstel? oo Revieew? aahm... buenoo yo quiero reviiew *-* jajaja bueno ookeii okeei me caayo jaja viviie**

**-Bibis. "Siempre ten un pato purific... Puede servir contra los Pejelagartos.." y eso Tanya lo sabe muuy bien 2º enseanza. AIUUZ!**


	8. LoVe GaMe

**

* * *

**

Addiction, jeje la sorpresita que te mencionaron viene en este capi, ojala yte guste, mucho esfuerzo y mucho empeño, ;( aii si tu yo aqui bien sentimental xD.

**-Emi.**

**(ahm... yo no escribo porque era el sentiimiento de emii ;( jajaja Bbz)**

* * *

**Alice POV**

Llorar, faltar al campamento, fingir estar enferma, otra caja de chocolates "Gracias Bella... otravez", llorar, ver fotos, recordar, escuchar canciones, llorar... ¿Ya dije llorar?

No creo que pueda encontrar mas palabras a como me siento, deprimida, desolada, desconsolada, enojada, enfadada y triste... ¿lo peor? Rosalie, Edward y.. ah si, Jasper adoran a Jade.

Se que Jade no es mala persona, pero no puedo evitarlo, no se que me pasa, es como si me hubieran abierto un hoyo en el corazon, que se traga todos mis sentimientos.

Karaoke... hoy habia karaoke y me queria vengar, ¡vengar profundamente! porque de esta no salian como angelitos inmaculados.

Me puse unos shorts cortos, una blusa y me dispuse a salir, a darles la revancha.

A Mary Alice Brandon NADIE le ve la cara.

Llegue y los tortolos estaban en una mesa con Jason, Larissa, Rod y Rose, subi al escenario y arrebate de golpe el microfono.

-Ahm.. si bueno, quisiera pedir la cancion Fuck you de Frankee... -le dije en un susurro al DJ y luego, hablando por el micorfono, dije- Jasper, esto es para ti, porque estoy segura de que... ahm... no lo quieres oir -le di una maliciosa sonrisa antes e empezar:

Oh oh Oooh No no no

(You know there's two sides to every story)

See I don't know why

you cryin' like a bitch

Talkin' shit like a snitch

Why you write a song 'bout me

If you really didn't care

You wouldn't wanna share Tellin'

everybody just how you feel

[CHORUS]

Fuck What I did,

was your fault somehow

Fuck the presents,

I threw all that shit out

Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack

Well guess what yo, fuck you right back

Fuck what I did was your fault somehow

Fuck the presents,I threw all that shit out

Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack

Well guess what yo,fuck you right back

You thought you could really make me moan

I had better sex all alone (ha ha ha ha)

I had to do your friend

Now you want me to come back

You must be smokin'

crack I'm goin' else where and thats a fact

Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud

Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud?

Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back

Well guess what joe,your sex was wack

Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud

Fuck it,I faked it,aren't you proud?

Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back

Well guess what your,

your sex was wack

ooh ooh uh uh yea ooh ooh uh uh yea ooh ooh uh uh yea ooh ooh uh uh yea

You questioned did I care

Maybe I would have if you'd gone down there

Now it's over

But I do admit I'm glad I didn't catch your crabs

I can't sweat that cause I got to go

[CHORUS]

Fuck What I did, was your fault somehow

Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out

Fuck all the cryin it didnt mean jack

Well guess what yo, fuck you right back

Ooh ooh Uh uh yea Ooh ooh Uh uh yea Ooh ooh Uh uh yea Ooh ooh Uh uh yea

(you made me do this)

ESPAÑOL: _Oh oh Oooh No no no (tu sabes que hay dos lados de cada historia) mira yo no se porque estas llorando como una perra hablando mierda como una basura porque escribiste una cancion sobre mi si a ti no te importaba tu no querras compartir diciendole a todo el mundo como te sientes CORO mierda lo que hice, fue tambien tu error mierda tus regalos,tire toda esa mierda mierda las lagrimas no significaron nada pues ahora adivina tu eres la mierda mierda lo que hice, fue tambien tu error mierda tus regalos,tire toda esa mierda mierda las lagrimas no significaron nada pues ahora adivina tu eres la mierda tu pensaste que realmente me hiciste disfrutar tuve mejor sexo sola (ha ha ha ha) tuve que hacerme tu amiga ahora me quieres de vuelta debes estar fumando crack me voy donde sea y eso es un hecho CORO mierda todas esas noches yo no las disfrute mierda las finji, no estas orgulloso? mierda todas esas noches tu pensabas que me rompias la espalda pues ahora adivina, tu sexo era pesimo mierda todas esas noches yo no las disfrute mierda las finji, no estas orgulloso? mierda todas esas noches tu pensabas que me rompias la espalda pues ahora adivina, tu sexo era pesimo Whoa whoa Uh uh yea Whoa whoa Uh uh yea Whoa whoa Uh uh yea Whoa whoa Uh uh yea te preguntabas, dime si me importaba talvez tu crees que podrias volver a mi ahora todo acabo pero admito que estoy feliz de no haberte cachado algo no lo puedo disfrutar porque me tengo que ir CORO mierda lo que hice, fue tambien tu error mierda tus regalos,tire toda esa mierda mierda las lagrimas no significaron nada pues ahora adivina tu eres la mierda Oh oh Uh uh yea Oh oh Uh uh yea Oh oh Uh uh yea tu me hiciste esto!!!_

-Muuchas gracias -dije poniendo mi carita de angelito y hubo niñas que aplaudieron

-¿Que fue eso Alice? -me sijo Jasper.

-Oh Jasper -dije fingiendo inocencia- ¿No te gusto?

-Ehm -se oyo una vos en el microfono- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Hola Jazzy! -era Jade- Bueno esta cancion, estuve ensayando ayer -se rio un poco- bueno ojala y les guste.

¡Oh-Por-Dios! ¡Estaba vestida como una puti-falda! ¡Dios mio esto tenia que ser broma!

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick I wanna kiss you But if I do then I might miss you, babe It's complicated and stupid Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid Guess he wants to play, wants to play I love game, I love game Hold me and love me Just want touch you for a minute Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much, just bust that thick (kick?) I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame or you win the game Through the love game Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame or you win the game through the love game I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes and now I want it bad I love game_

**Se mueve como... si fuera bailarina arabe... o Sakira.** _Hold me and love me Just want touch you for a minute Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much, just bust that thick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _**Debo admitir, la chica tiene buena vos.** _Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame or you win the game Through the love game Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame or you win the game through the love game_ **Y bueno, si sabe bailar.** _I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your face and your hand on your c (huh!) The story of us, it always starts the same A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game_ **Y lo hizo, increible, eso es malo.** _Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame or you win the game Through the love game Let's play a love game, play a love game Do you want love, or you want fame or you win the game through the love game._

* * *

(N/A: perdon, la traduccion en español esta mal... espero que le entiendan... ojala, bueno perdon por la linea de arriba esque si no me salia la letrita minimi jeje....)

Ok... eso fue... raro.

Los chicos aplaudian mientras Jade -con su minifaldita su cabello perfectamente alaziado, su sombrero estilo "mago" y vestida de negro- se bajaba.

-¿Que tal lo hize? -Le pregunto a Jasper.

-Debo admitir que estoy un poco celoso de los otros chicos. -Jade rio por lo bajo.

-No hay porque -Estaba a pundo de agarrarla de las greñas, pero se oyeron varios gritos de sorpresa y un circulo, nos acercamos y estaba Rod, el novio de Rosalie, peleando con Emmett y Rosalie estaba enmedio sin saber que hacer.

_Esto se va a poner feo..._

**Rosalie POV**

-¡ESO TINK! -grito Rod.

-¡ESTUVISTE GENIAL! -decia yo como si estuviera en el concierto de retiro de Maddona.

-¡YA ME CANSE! -grito Emmett- ¡Sueltas a mi novia!

-ELLA ES MI NOVIA TARADO.

-A VER COMO TE -y se empezaron a pelear a golpes.

-¡CHICOOS! ¡CHIIICOOOOOS! ¡POORFAAVOOOOR! ¡PAREEEEN! -¡no paraban! me cae que parecian el novio de Rihanna (para los que no saben, el wey este, la golpeo).

-¡ROD! -Grito Jade- Dios mio parate -Jasper lo agarro por los brazos.

-¡Tranquilizate!

-¡EMMETT! -Le dije enfurecida- CALMATE DIOS, ESTAS HECHO UNA FIERA.

Me acerque a Rod y lo bese.

-Vamonos -le dije, solo asintio y miro a Emmett con una mirada asesina.

Me quede pensando... Alice nunca se quedaba corta... y si esto habia sido su vengansa.... _solo era el primer paso de 10...._

* * *

**Pues bien mis queridisimas lectoras...la cosa se pone caliente uuh! querian una venganza, bien aqui la tienen y como ya dijo Rosalie, esto es apenas el primer paso, el siguiente capitulo sera ReVaNcHa y VeNgAnZA asi que... ya se imaginaran.... jeje**

**¿Que pasara con Emmett? ¿Cual sera la siguiente venganza de Alice? ¿Dara Madonna su concierto de retiro? jaja xD bueno...adios gente bonita!**

**-Emi y Bibis. "Despues del odio, no hay felicidad, sin antes una venganza*bibiz "Si bien los problemas no se solucionan a golpes, que se solucionen a madrazos"emi.**


	9. NOTA DE EMI Y BIBIS: ¡CoNcUrSo TS!

¡Hola pequeños computadorenses! venimos con mas de TS, ¡¡ahora con un concuursoo!! Aqui el concepto:

_**¿Te gusta Twilight Shadows? ¿Ya te has imaginado como seria Jade Malthy? ¿Y si tu pudieras serlo? ¡Porque no! es decir, Rob es Edward, Kristen es Bella, y claro, tu podrias ser Jade Malthy solo tienes que tener entre 15 y 16 años y tener cabello color negro ¿Te suena? Si tienes estas caracteristicas podras aparecer como la Jade Malthy oficial y todo aquel que eva esta historia sabria quien es y ¡porque Jasper se enamoro de ella!, tomate una foto, ¿La tienes? mandala a: emi**(punto)**asha**(arroba)_**_hotmail... y ya te sabes lo demas, ¿Quien dijo que los 5 minutos de fama no existian?  
_**

Hehe... asi ya no se moriran de ganas por saber como es Jade... ¿Les gusta? Muy pronto hare algo asi pero con Sharon, de Intrusa en Hollywood, animense a participar.

-Emi y Bibis. (Nosotras y nuestras locas ideas...)


	10. Mi Segundo Nombre

**

* * *

**

Buu! Tada! Chan chan chan chan! Leche con pan! ¡Ok! no, bueno, hemos vuelto, con tooooooodoooooo ok noot jaja, esperemos disfruten el capi que tanto trabajo nos costo D= PD: no nos maten.  
-Emi&Bibis

* * *

Alice POV

-¿Jake? -Me cuestione a mi misma viendo al chico que se acababa de bajar, en cuanto lo reconoci me dio una gran sonrisa, yo se la devolvi y corri a abrazarlo- ¡Jake! ¡Te hemos extrañado tanto!

-Esque tenia un poco de trabajo en casa y no podia venir al campamento, pero ya llegue -dijo despeinando mi cabello- ¿Donde estan Bella y Rosalie?

-Rosalie con Rod, y Bella con Edward -le conte- ¡No sabes todo lo que paso!

-Espera.... -lenato un dedo- ¿Porque Rosalie esta con el capitan de futbol y porque tu no estas con Jasper? -Rode los ojos, senti un agudo dolor en el pecho.

-Bien, Rosalie rompio con Emmett porque el se lio con Jessica, creo, y yo termine... Jasper termino conmigo, porque el y Jade se enamoraron -dije con la cabeza baja, Jacob me abrazo.

-¿Jade?, wow, eso es nuevo.

-Si, bueno, es raro, Jake... ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro lo que sea.

-¿Podrias hablar con Jade? -le pregunte.

-Claro, Alice.

-¡Te adoro! -dije sonriendo.

-¡Jake! -saltaron Rose y Bella a la vez- ¡Viniste! -corrieron a abrazar a Jake, Rod se paro.

-Jacob -se presento.

-Rod -le contesto el con una sonrisa.

-Este lugar es genial chicas -comento Jake.

Ellos se quedaron pensando mientras yo me metia en mi mundo, Japer habia terminado conmigo, y eso me habia dolido, pero hacer que Jacob le sacara algo a Jade, eso era cruel, muy cruel... justo como yo queria.

En la noche me arregle despues de las actividades que tuvimos durante el dia para ir a la caminata nocturna y fui a la cabaña de Jacob, toque la puerta.

-¿Alice? -dijo Jake abriendome.

-¿Estas solo?

-Si.

-Bien, Jade no ira a la caminata, Jasper si, yo me encargo de Jasper, tu de Jade ¿Ok?

-Tienes mente maquiavelica Alice, pero claro que te ayudo.

-Cracias, ahora si me disculpas, me voy a caminar dos kilometros -le conteste rodando los ojos.

-Suerte -me respondio riendo.

Jacob POV

Vaya que las cosas habian cambiado... Alice sin Jasper, Jasper con Jade, Emmett sin Rosalie, Rosalie con Rod.

¡Que loco!, bueno, ahora a lo mio. Ir con Jade Malthy.

-¿Jade? -Le pregunte cuando llegue a la aldea de Picocanoa, ella estaba en en la parte de la fogata, al lado del temascal y atras de la alberca (N/A: Picina)

-¿Jake? Hola -se sorprendio al verme.

-¿Puedo estar contigo?

-Claro -sonrio.

-Cuentame sobre ti -le dije sentandome.

-¿Que te cuento? -me pregunto.

Estuvimos hablando como una hora sobre gustos, criticando y jugando, luego le pregunte:

-¿Tienes segundos nombres?

-Hmm... te lo dire alrato.

-Entonces si.

-Si pero no me gusta -se rio.

-Bien, es logico, yo me llamo Mariano -Abrio los ojos como platos y yo me rei- mentira Jadie, soy solo Jacob.

-Ah bueno, ya me habia asustado, mi primo se llama Mariano, pero a nadie le gusta ese nomobre -suspiro- nisiquiera a el -se rio- dame tu celular, asi cuando estes en tu cabaña te hablo y te digo mi nombre.

-Esta bien -sonrei y le di mi numero.

-Te llamo -me dijo parandose, se escuchaban los lamentos de los que llegaban, asi que me levante antes de que descubrieran que estaba qui y regrese a Okavango.

-Hola Emmett -salude entrando.

-Jake, ¿Rose ha dicho algo sobre mi?

-Solo que eres un maldito bastardo -bromee, no le hizo gracia- ya, hablando encerio ¿Que le hiciste? -le pregunte.

-Nada, estaba, no se, Jessica....yo... no se....

-Esta bien, no obligues a tu cerebro a trabajar -me rei y el hizo una mueca, de repente se escucho un grito agudo.

-¿Japer? -digimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, Jasper salio con una toalla del baño y Edward se estaba doblando de la risa.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Edward que haces en la cabaña?

-Jasper se asusto porque me he estado metiendo por el hueco de ahi -señalo un hueco en la esquina- robando los jabones esos envueltos en hoja de tamal en todas las cabañas -seguiia doblandose de la risa, todos nos reimos y Jasper nos dirigio una mirada fulminante.

(N/A: Esto es una experiencia personal, a mi amigo marcelo le paso esto en Rio y Montaña, el lugar donde este campamento tiene lugar, las aldeas son reales y todo, la pagina es rioymontaña y el . com, en okavango las cabañas son como lonas, y se puede entrar por el baño en la parte de atras, pero si tienen puertas, la unica diferencia es que Marcelo no se baño los tres dias que estuvimos ahi despeus de eso xD)

Cuando Edward se fue, todos nos duchamos y nos metimos a la cama, yo me dormi y en eso una almohada me golpeo.

-¿Que quieres Emmett? -pregunte fastidiado.

-Dile a tu celular que deje de vibrar -contesto adormilado.

-¿Bueno? -respondi medio dormido.

-Mi nombre es Renesmee Jade Malthy -dijo Jade del otro lado de la linea y colgo.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? ¡Review! ¡Review! porfavooooor! bueno, esperen el prox capi, los amamooos pequeos alien de lector landia! adiooos!!!  
Emi&Bibis. (Review =D)**


	11. Lost

**Disclaimer: _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._**

**Twilight Shadows**

Capitulo 11: "Lost"

Jade Malthy.

-Bien, formare equipos de dos. Jasper y Alice, Bella y Edward, Emmett y Rosalie, Rod y Lauren y Jacob y Jade -no escuche lo demas, me limite a buscar a Jake con la mirada.

-Jadie -susurro Jazz en mi oido me voltee y sonrei.

-Hola Jazz, ¿Has visto a Jake?

-¿Sin beso ni nada? -le di un beso corto- anda pues, esta atras de ti.

Voltee y ahi estaba Jacob, sin camisa O.O

-Haah, ¡Jaaaaake! ¡Mi bueeeen amiiigooo! ¡CORRE! O-O -vi los ojos desorbitados de Jasper, por ver a Jacob sin camisa, ya que ultimamente me la pasaba con Jake y Jazz estaba.. un.. poquito celoso ¬¬

Corrimos mas al interior.

-¿Que pasa Jade? -me pregunto.

-Yo... eres muy sexy para que Jasper te vea asi conmgio o.O

Rio abrazandome.

-Ah Jade, pero si solo somos amigos.

-Hee, sii solo amiiigooos =S... Ü -lo aparte nerviosamente, evitando babear.

-Vamos a ver que quiere que hagamos el profe... -a lo lejos vi que Jasper y Alice se retiraban con un mapa en manos.

-Jacob, Jade, su reto es sobrevivir una semana lejos del campamento, solo se tienen el uno al otro. ^u^... O_O ¡¿UNA SEMANA?! ¿Quien me creian? ¿La mujer maravilla? Solo rogaba por que Jake no se viera tan sexy sucio D=

-Jaaaaake -dije cuando nos alejabamos con el mapa y la brujula.

-¿Si?

-¿Que tan sexy eres abajo de la luna? O-O

-¿Que?

-Nada =D

Caminamos por horas T_T

Caminar.... Caminar...

-Llegamos -dijo el y vimos un circulo vacio enmedio.

-Weeeee -me tire en la tierra.

-¿Que haces?

-Angeles de tierra -sonrei- deberias intentarlo -se encogio de hombros y se acosto al lado mio, no conmigo, ¿Entienden? no se acosto conmigo... hay estoy delirando D=

Armamos la carpa.

Jake se veia taaaaan bien sudado *baba*

-¿Jade? ¿por que me miras asi?

-Porque... este... huuh... -le lanze una banana.

-¡Au! ¡Jade!

-Lo siento, te golpee en la cabeza con una banana -debo dejar de ver iCarly.

El rio.

-No importa.

La noche cayo y nos metimos adentro, de nuevo, durmio al lado, no conmigo D=

Empeze a tiritar de frio con todo y las cobijas.

-¿Quieres mi chamarra? -¡ES UN ESTUPIDO! ¡Todo este tiempo estuvo provocandome! ¿para que? ¡Para que al final si trajiera una chamarra! ¡LO ODIO! Dile que no quieres su chamarra Jadie!

-Si, Gracias -pestañee... maldito subconciente bipolar T.T

Me puse la chamarra y seguia teniendo frio.

-¿Quieres que te abraze? -¡No!

-Porfavor -se acerco a abrazarme.

Lo abraze y el frio empezo a calmarse... finalmente dormi n_n

u.u...

-¿Quieres que te bese? -pregunto O-O *tic nervioso*

-AAH! -me desperte de golpe.

-¿Nessie? ¿Que tienes?

-¿Nessie? -pregunte o.O ¡Me confunde con otra! Ö

-Lo siento, esta relacion no progresara.

-¿De que estas hablando? -pregunto confundido.

-Huuh, de nada, tu sigue.

-Nessie es el diminutivo de Renesmee, lo puse yo -sonrio orgulloso- ¿Tenias pesadillas?

-No -casi babeo- digo... huh... nop... ¿No estabas durmiento?

-Cuidaba tu sueño -e encojio de hombros *-* el velaba mi sueño *-*

-Ehehehehe....

-¿Nessie?

-Ehehehehee....

-¡NESSIE!

-Eheh... ¡Ah si! -sacudi la cabeza.

-Sigue durmiendo -me dijo y yo asenti, me secoste en su abdomen *baba* y dormi.

Me desperte sin el cuerpo de Jake ¡ME ABANDONO! ¡Tiene una nueva familia! D=

-¿Nessie? Traje fruta -ah que buen marido.... espera... ese deberia ser Jazz... ah, disfrutare mientras pueda.

-Gracias Jake -sali de la carpa y el estaba ahi. Me miro, lo mire, me miro, lo mire, me miro y, lo mire y... bueno bueno, nos besamos n_n.... O_O

Ö

Me tomo por la cintura y me pego mas a el, yo enrosquel os dedos en su cabello.

No separamos para tomar aire.

-Yo.. este.. huh... ¡Trajiste bananas! -cambie de tema y el solo sonrio, mirandome divertido.

D=

Esta seria una laaaarga semana.

* * *

**He actualizado despues de veinte milenios. No recordaba cuanto me encantaba escribir este fic, al fin, fue el primero que escribi.**

**Enjoy y perdonenme por dejarlas envejecer leyendo este fic D=**

**-Bibis. (emi is on vacations in Forks D= Y no me invito ¬¬ que coda)**


End file.
